Internet At War Wiki
Welcome to the Internet At War Wiki. This wiki will chronicle, for as long as is feasible, the struggle for the Internet's very survival by protestors all over the world. ACTA and its various ratification attempts come to strangle our voices, what shall we do in return? Please contribute to the knowledge of the struggle for life, liberty, love and the pursuit of happiness, but remember, factual things and evidence only. Of course, feel free to correct typos. The Struggle Thus Far These are the stages of the struggle, note that after Stage 4: Barbarossa there is a high probability of this wiki as well as anything else the Dictators find offensive being removed. *The Road To War (1985-1998) *The Gathering Storm (October 28, 1998- September 30, 2011) *Blitzkrieg (October 1, 2011-2012) *Barbarossa *Day of Infamy *The Tide Has Turned *Gotterdammerung So long as the civilian internet has existed, the Dictators have seeked to control it, and even before that they were seeking to control us, this First Internet War, or to many, World War Three, was a long time in the making. There are many reasons why we must be on our guard, even if these accusations are not all fully accurate, they are detailed here and we would be fools to ignore them: The Great Internet Wars Have Begun The Corporations and Their Lackeys Corporations began as a good model of business (raising funds by selling shares in the commpany), but as they grew larger they began to decay on the inside, today, the corporations you see are bloated, monstrous, and seek nothing but forced consumption of the things (they are not good enough tob e called goods) that they produce, all of which is designed to be obsolete within a few months to a few years anyways. They buy laws into existence, and would conduct secret operations against one another with no outside control or influence. It is suspected that many gangs and such organizations, up to and including terrorists, are funded by corporations diverting public and governmental attention from their practices. These corporations are often found within countries ruled by Dictators. The Dictators are the governments which by using a state of emergency or war as an excuse seek to gain absolute power and control, typically through abbreviated-named agencies such as the CIA, FBI, SS, SA, etc. They are often funded by corporations, installed by corporations, or outright ARE corporations themselves. As the Dictators are mostly influenced into their evilness by corporate interests or some variant thereof, they will not be listed here, only corporations will be listed, however, by tracing their nationalities, it should be easy to see which countries are in reality ruled by The Dictators, regardless of what they say the government is. The list below is zeroed in on the big players, for the comprehensive list, see ACTA Supporters. *The International Intellectual Property Alliance, including all of the following: **Motion Picture Association of America **Recording Industry Association of America **National Music Publishers' Association **Business Software Alliance **Independent Film & Television Alliance **Entertainment Software Association **Association of American Publishers The most notable evils originate from the IIPA, which demands that countries using open source software be put on a US govenrment watch list, and condemns the use of open-source software. Apparently, Javascript, Flash Player, or even C++ should be illegal in their eyes, thus allowing them to destroy the internet and force us to buy things their way and pay whatever absurd price they demand. This Wiki's Stance We the creators and contributors of this wiki hold no respect for copyright infringers who profit from their piracy. We also do not respect those who pirate out of a desire to not pay for goods. We believe that "pirating" something no longer published to maintain its legacy is a perfectly legitimate reason to "pirate". After all, the artists responsible cannot make any money off it anymore. We hold in contempt however those that pirate still-in-print goods, since the artists are also struggling to make a living, fill their mouths and feed their families. It is the big corporate overlords that manage to evade tax rates, so much that they the billionaires pay 15% income tax while their secretaries pay 40%, that we have our grievances with. These corporate overlords, unlike the artists they employ, are ultra-possessive of their so-called "copyrighted ideas" and will do anything to prevent other people from talking about them in a way they do not like. That is why we are here, that is why we struggle against their need to dominate and control the Internet. We support fan art, fan fiction, and other such forms of expressive media, so long as the authors and site managers a) do not make any profit, b) pay royalties as appropriate to the artists responsible for the copyrighted work if they do profit, and c) if asked to do so in a non-joking manner (i.e. the second time they ask) by the original artists (NOT the corporations that market the thing, but the original musicians/artists/programmers/etc.), they take it down. Why This Wiki Exists Note: This italicized passage is paraphrased from the "Why does the Brotherhood exist" passage form Command & Conquer, and is supposed to present a more rhetorical reason before we proceed to other reasons. Ever since the civilian Internet has transferred its first bytes the struggle for its freedom has existed. From the earliest days, when the Internet's struggle was with spreading—not knowing where it would sleep in data storages, who would feed it with funding, or whether it would survive to see the light of dawn—there have been those who would lord over it. People who believe that they, by some unseen right, are granted power over the non-profiting, creative modification artwork created by others, and would push others down so that they may climb, are the greatest threat the the Internet's existence. For many years has one man or one company throttled the creative liberties of others. Such injustices are not just a sin against Art, but also against all Creation. This Wiki and the Resistance depicted within had its beginnings with the first downtrodden who looked for a better way. These oppressed sought a path that would allow them to gather the fruits of social, free and non-profiting artistic expression and achieve enough recognition and friends that they could survive as artists and advance with the rest of Mankind's artists. Now that we're done with the rather dramatic-sounding part, let's get real. ACTA (Anti-Counterfeit Trade Agreement) is out to kill the internet, every word you are reading right now, yes, even the words "even the words", is illegal under ACTA should a corporation decide that this website against ACTA cannot be allowed. ACTA allows them absolute freedom to change the Internet to serve them, to delete websites and pages they do not like, without passing it through courts. It also forbids generic drugs from crossing borders and so will cut off medication supplies to most of the third world, leaving the blood of millions on your hands if you support it. The corporations need only claim that a website infringes on copyright by replicating copyrighted material "in whole or in any part", well, it seems every alphabet that exists is illegal as letters or characters from them appear in copyrighted dictionaries or books or SOMETHING. That means government/corporate censorship messages are illegal, but do they care? NO. They think with ACTA they could get rid of negative movie reviews. They thought wrong. They think we, humanity, first, second and third-world, would lie down and let them rape our right to not only artistic creation but our right to try to survive. They thought wrong. They think we are "sheeple" (sheep people). They thought wrong. Latest activity Category:Browse